You Or Me
by 4evaLove
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou familiar with those names? The famous Inuyasha love triangle...are at it again! Inuyasha has to choose between the two and they want to settle this with a good old contest! R&R, first fanfic so please be kind. Final chap UP!
1. Kagome, One of the Future

Me: Konnicha wa! Watashi w-

Inuyasha: Oh come on! Stop faking it, you're not Japanese!!!

Me: -twitch- I do think you forgot you're currently…locked up in a dark, empty room with a big padlock on the door, you haven't had a bath or been fed for about three days and you are still under MY control.

Inuyasha: Eeep! I mean –cough- Hikage here is a really cool person! REALLY!

Me: That's more like it –chucks a piece of meat at floor-

Inuyasha: OMGSH FOOD! –pounces on the raw meat and starts eating…eww-

Me: Ok let's skip the boring stuff. All you have to know is I'm Hikage, 14, love my anime and manga! This is my first Fanfic –excited look- read and please give advice, if you're not happy with this notify me but please don't flame me ;;!

Inuyasha: FLAME HER! FLAME HER! Then she'll know not to be so arrogant!!!

Me: About that bone…

Inuyasha: Start the story, people will think you're over talkative

Me: Enjoy –punches Inuyasha in the ribs-

---

Setting: Feudal Era, after the last ep of Inuyasha still searching for Naraku

Summary: Inuyasha's lived 50 years without having a worry (maybe a few bad times but not serious issues…maybe a bit serious) about being a two timer with both sides knowing that…maybe it's time to end this once and for all.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG 13

---

Inuyasha: -out of breath- I think –sucks in breath- you forgot something?

Me: huh?

Inuyasha: Stop it…you know!

Me: -dismayed look- alright, alright -.-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome or any other member of the Inuyasha show, this vow will be until eternity come!

Me: Please just the ears –puppy eyes-

Readers: NO!

Me: -cries- Fine! Don't sue me though…-mumbles- hehe I know I own you Inuyasha you will always be mine! –in own world- XD joke

Inuyasha: START! THE! STORY!

---

Inuyasha lay back against the tree and concentrated on dangling his feet. Kagome was back on the other side of the well again…test? Is that what? Kagome had explained to Inuyasha that tests where the things you take to determine how smart you are at a subject. Inuyasha laid his head back onto the tree remembering the confusing explanation Kagome had given him.

-Flashback

"Inuyasha! What in the world are you doing?" Kagome shrieked as she nearly fell head first into the side of the well when Inuyasha grabbed hold of her bag and unbalanced her.

"Kagome, you know it's really important to find Naraku right now!" Inuyasha said while he kept grip on Kagome's bag. Normally he would just let her go off and not worry a thing about her, but he was desperate into finding Naraku soon because he had every single jewel shard not including theirs…this really didn't look like a good chance for them.

"Inuyasha it's important to find Naraku it's also important to do my tests!" Kagome cried while madly flaying her arms in front of her trying to get out of the grip Inuyasha had her in.

"Kagome is tests or Naraku more important!" Inuyasha knew the answer and didn't expect any different, Naraku was surely way more important than stupid 'tests'

"Tests!" Kagome cried confidently. Inuyasha was totally surprised and his grasp on Kagome loosened causing her to fall to the ground and really hit herself on the head on the edge of the well.

"AHHH! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted! About half a mile away you would still be able to hear the piercing noise of Kagome shouting the familiar command. Sango and Miroku had developed a habit of not even flinching every time this happened.

"Them at it again aren't they?" Sango stated more than asked as she kept seeping her tea.

"Yes…" Miroku answered nearly automatically, if you had looked closely down at the couple (XD couple as in two people that can also mean XD you get it) you would have noticed Miroku's hand slowly creeping towards Sango.

"Kagome, what did you do that for!" Inuyasha demanded hotly (Yeah, sexy!)

"Well you dropped me! Now I have to go back to study, the test is tomorrow you know and besides we've looked for Naraku for quite a while now one or two fewer days won't hurt." Kagome was just about to jump down the well when Inuyasha cut in.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT TESTS ANYWAY?"

"Well, you see the scores you get in them are very important and can change your life forever. If you get bad scores you will have to face evil mums and dads when you get home as well! So it's very special Inuyasha." Kagome said before quickly jumping into the well.

"So…tests are very important and can change your life forever, like the shikon jewel shard! And you will face evil mums and dads if you get bad scores in them, like Naraku…what are scores? Hmm…sounds like powers." Inuyasha thought and thought and finally was able to make Kagome's words something he could understand… "I guess tests are pretty important as well…"

-End of Flashback

Inuyasha was pondering over how long that important test was going to take when suddenly his name was called from below.

"Inuyasha." It was a soft voice but a cold one too, those that send chills up your spine. Inuyasha had been so in his own world that he was startled by the voice and toppled right off the tree and landed two feet under it on the hard ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THIN-…" Inuyasha was just about to shout at the person when he saw who she was. She had long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, she had eyes that looked cold and almost misty, she had no scent of a lively human…just clay and earth and she was wearing a beautiful priestess robe. "Oh…Kikyou."

---

Me: I know the first chapter is short it's just introducing Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship really.

Inuyasha: ;; Why! Whyyyyy is it MMMMMMMMMMMMME! –emo spotlight-

Kagome: Oh come off it I know you would choose me…oh and siit…

Inuyasha: Of cour-

Kikyou: Now, now who made that necklace and can be capable of making worse?

Inuyasha: -whimper-

Me: Now, now girls. No cat fights in the studio

---

Well that's all folks! First chapter done –puts party up and gives Inuyasha more food- if you like it review if you don't like it review also and tell me your suggestions, reviewing only takes a few minutes and I'll let you decide if a few minutes of your time is ok to give a new comer a good welcome . This is actually posted right after my first day of school(I go to a private school and they open a week later than normal schools) ;; I'm so happy! Well I've still got a long way to catch up to all of you great storywriters! I'll try my best ;) and you try yours too!!!

---Hikage


	2. Kikyou, One of the Past

Me: WOOHOOO! It's me again nice seeing you all.

Inuyasha: Hooray! -.- I have to come back and do this dumb job again

Me: Yes…I have let Inuyasha go ;; I didn't want to though –eyes two arrows pointed at me-

Kagome and Kikyou: Well you have to :K

Me: . it's nice to see all three main characters of this Fanfic here with me

K&K(Kagome and Kikyou): You hired us idiot…

Me: Mhmm…and it's sure worth it –knife on throat-

Kikyou Fangirl: You forgot something? –moves knife a bit-

Me: AHHH! I was to say…I am a InuxKag supporter(Yes I am :P) but I will not take this chance to bad mouth Kikyou or any other character of this Fanfic….so please don't murder me ;;

Kikyou Fangirl: That's more like it

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome neither do I own Kikyou. My contract says that very clearly –points at it-

Me:K one day I will eat that contract up!

Me: Well there we go! I updated It's nice to hear that some people liked my chapter now it's time for number 2! Well because it was the first week of school I couldn't really make it that fast. For everyone that wants to know my dead line is a week so if I don't put a new chapter up by next week, Thursday you are all allowed to eat me up

Inuyasha: I think roasting will taste better

Me: I WILL UPDATE!

Inuyasha: Freak

Me: Ok now…behold! Chapter 2!!! Kikyou One of the Past, enjoy

---

"Kiky…Kikyou" Inuyasha quickly scampered off his feet and stood in front of Kikyou.

"Inuyasha…I need to talk to you, can we go on a walk?" Kikyou asked quietly while she looked over at where Kaede, Sango and Miroku would be.

"Umm…sure, I was just about to go on one myself!" Inuyasha quickly answered he was always soft and gentle next to Kikyou and he could never get himself to say no to anything Kikyou asked.

"So…Inuyasha, how has 'she' been doing?" Kikyou said casually when they reached a little hilltop just a little way away from the village.

"She? Oh! You mean Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and leaned against a tree nearby.

"Hmm…yeah, her." Kikyou said without facing Inuyasha. She was looking at the peaceful sun going down below the hills, it was dusk.

"Well, Kagome's fine she's gone back to her world to go do a few tests to get shikon shards, it's really important because if she doesn't get enough shards she has to face a lot of Narakus!" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou suddenly spun around and she hit four arrows in a row and pinned Inuyasha's sleeves and pants to the tree. "Inuyasha…"

"Why this is familiar Kikyou…" Inuyasha said, he was meant to be saying this with a hint of humor but he was surprised that the voice that came out of his mouth sounded sad. "Kikyou this is li-…is everything ok Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked almost worriedly at Kikyou who was slowly one foot in front of another making her way over to Inuyasha, it was faint at first Inuyasha couldn't even hear it but as Kikyou got closer and closer he heard that Kikyou was humming something…a song?

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou was so close Inuyasha could reach out a hand and touch her (of course he's pinned to the tree so not exactually) "Inuyasha do you remember?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her in confusion.

"Inuyasha this is a love song…our love song, we used to hum it together." Kikyou held out her hand and gently touched Inuyasha's cheek "How could it…how could it have gone so wrong!"(That love song came from Ep 148,149, The Tragic Love Song of Destiny. I love that song it's got such a sad tune )

Inuyasha stared up at Kikyou's face it was contorted with rage and loneliness "Kikyou! Don't cry, Kikyou it's alright." Inuyasha tried hard to comfort her but it only made her even angrier.

"It's alright? IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I died Inuyasha, I died…I'm currently just a mass of earth moving on this land by maintaining the spirits inside me with the 50 years of hatred I have!" Kikyou's face was now so scary and angry it sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. "Now you say it's alright, well I'll tell you it's alright for you but not me! You have Kagome and I have what? Loneliness and Hatred…I won't cry Inuyasha, because I can't I have no emotions but hatred and anger Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bowed his head it was true he had caused Kikyou's death(sorta! It was more Naraku) and he didn't know how in the world he was going to be able to say sorry and pay her back. Kikyou's eyes fluttered and slowly closed, her hand not leaving Inuyasha's cheek she slowly angled her head and ever so gradually her lips met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha nearly jerked away he didn't know this was coming and would never have expected this. Inuyasha stared at Kikyou so close to him, his nose touching her cheek._ She is beautiful_, Inuyasha thought in his mind and at that same time. Kikyou was thinking. _It was you who caused me to lose everything, it was you who made me forget everything. But I can't hate you, because I still love you._

The kiss felt like time itself had stopped to admire the couple (;; nuuu what about Kagome!) finally Kikyou withdrew herself from Inuyasha's lips and turned away. Inuyasha was blushing furiously and he tried to not make eye contact when Kikyou turned back to him.

"Inuyasha, I know I was being a little selfish last time…I understand now, don't worry I won't tell you to come to hell with me just stay by my side ok? Kikyou looked at Inuyasha tenderly and waited for her answer.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha finally made contact with Kikyou's eyes and it was as if his body melted at the sight of them. "Kikyou…I"

---

Me: Omgsh! My first cliffhanger!!! –takes snapshot- Nice…tune in for the next chapter of You or Me to see what Inuyasha's answer is for being with Kikyou

Kikyou: Say, yes you idiot!

Kagome: Say, no! Say NEVERRRRRR!

Inuyasha: ;; what should I do

Me: -sigh- Your just too popular –pats- I understand

Inuyasha: ;; I don't want to be anymore

Me: Well that's it again! I will miss you all I can't believe they STILL make us do title pages in Middle School I mean like we aren't children ! Oh well I'll see all of you next week and in the meantime I have to do all this other stuff that comes at the first week of school. I would also like to thank nickel1984 and for reviewing.

-Hikage


	3. Problem is which one?

Me: MEEPZ! Hey everyone, I feel so close to you already :3 after three chapters I'm really getting to know my reviewers, even if I'm not getting the most reviews I'm happy with the few very nice people that have reviewed for me!

Me: I would also like to take a little time to thank my speshul friend Celine! She reviewed in my first chapter and my second and I wasn't able to thank her for her reviews in my second chapter! Because the email didn't go through, oh well I'd just like to take some time to thank this very kind, supportive friend of mine! I'm so glad I have a friend like you Celine!!!

Me: There is also LoveInuYashaAndFluffyLove and Arjun I would like to thank these people for reviewing for me also :) thanks for all the support everyone!

Inuyasha: Omg...reviews upon reviews my head's spinning like crazy!!!

Me: Woohoo! I'm loving being a FanFic Author!

Inuyasha: Yeah can I get a pay rise?

Me: What do you think?

Inuyasha: ...Yes? –puppy eyes-

Me: Hmm...NO!

Inuyasha: Selfish –glare-

Me: Well enough of chit chat let's get this story rolling!

Inuyasha: ...

Me? Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ... –writes on paper- 'You no give me pay rise, me no talk in studio :P I'm taking my revenge!'

Me: Whatever I'm hiring someone else!

Inuyasha: ...

Me:...sure?

Inuyasha: -writes on paper- 'Go hire whoever you want! I'm still getting my pay rise!'

Me: FINE! –starts calling someone- Oh and enjoy Chapter 3, Problem is which one!

---

Kagome nearly said it out loud. _How could I have been so STUPID! Argh! I forgot that bike needed repairing and I left it at the Feudal Era!!! Now I have to go back...well sitting on Inuyasha isn't bad, but I'm sure he does get tired and I want to show him modern day girls aren't for nothing!_

Kagome with a little difficulty climbed out of the well and hopped onto the other side. She decided to go straight for her bike. She walked a little distance away from the village remembering that she had left her bike last at that tree Inuyasha had fallen down once...well not exactly fell down, she kinda said sit and pulled him down. She smiled nervously at that thought and kept walking until she suddenly stopped around the bend just at the bottom of the hill. Her smile soon vanished from her lips as she stared up at the sight in front of her, Kikyou the outline of the woman was a little blurry but she was certain it was her and there was arrows poking out from places on the tree and she realised someone was pinned to the tree...were they dog ears? INUYASHA! Kagome nearly tumbled over but she got a grip on herself _this is too far away I can't hear what they are saying._ Kagome thought as she slowly crept up the hill a little and hid behind the bushes being careful to be downwind from where Inuyasha and Kikyou were as she knew that Inuyasha had a very acute sense of smell.

"Inuyasha, I know I was being a little selfish last time...I understand now, don't worry I won't tell you to come to hell with me just stay by my side ok?

Kagome listened closely to their conversation and with a tiny gasp nearly inaudible she realised Kikyou was trying to persuade Inuyasha to be with her again. Kagome's face flushed with anger as she remembered their last fight with Naraku and the way she had protected Inuyasha and Inuyasha had protected her. She was now CERTAIN she loved Inuyasha and she knew Inuyasha must at least have a few feelings for her! She stayed in the shadows continuing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Kikyou..." "Kikyou...I"

Kagome realised bitterly how familiar this scene was too her, this exact thing had happened to her once before in her life. (Episode 23, Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss, this is sooo not fair! How come Kagome has to be the one looking all the time and Kikyou the one kissing all the time! I'm on your side Kagome:K...but it wouldn't be fair to just turn the table to your side because I'm on your side it's all fate Kagome) She sat and stared at Inuyasha hopelessly, this may be the end, Inuyasha would say yes and they would be wedded in no time. The Hanyou and the Living Dead, how perfectly matched...Kagome felt a tear start leaking down her face. She knew she had stopped this once and she couldn't do this again...it was after all Inuyasha's decision.

Kagome crawled off again and was just about to get to about the middle of the slope when she saw this big bug on her shirt. Kagome stared at it for a while before she finally couldn't resist the feminine instincts.

"AHHHHH!"

Kikyou jerked around and Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha looked down the hill he knew that voice _KAGOME!_ Inuyasha snapped the arrows that had pinned him to the tree and he ran down the hill to try and find where Kagome was. Kikyou had recognized the voice too and her face was tense with anger. How could she do it again, when everything was just about to work. How could she just do it again! Kikyou looked away at the night sky, she never realised the sun had went completely down and the stars had started to appear. She sat down on the grass and started humming the sad tune again.

"Kagome! Where are you!" Inuyasha fumbled around in the half dark looking for Kagome he finally found her twisted in between two bushes her shirt tugged down to the sides dangerously and her legs in a weird position.

"Kagome what in the world happened to you?" Inuyasha asked with concern. Kagome looked like a maddened hag.

"I came bike, bike bottom of hill, take but...um...saw something top of hill, went to top of hill, I DIDN'T SEE YOU GUYS...ok did but no see anything umm...something um...then bug then scream!" Kagome stumbled madly over her words hardly getting out anything, it was a continuous amount of babble that Inuyasha couldn't make sense out of.

"Well...whatever you mean, your point is. What's your point Kagome?

"I came for my bike, no. I didn't see you guys, no. I meant the bug was scary!" Kagome tried hard to find her own point but it took a lot of effort.

"Um...what did you see?" Inuyasha asked looking away.

"Err...up till-" Kagome was just about to answer when Kikyou cut in.

"Whatever she saw doesn't matter, it's how it is. I love Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves me. I'll tell you that now Kagome and if you would just leave us in peace for a while. That's it I want to be able to have Inuyasha by myself I don't want you always here cutting into us, so that our relationship will never mend!" Kikyou said with a cool tone that told she was pretty serious about it.

"I...Inuyasha, I, no! I'm not cutting into anything at all! I like...I LIKE INUYASHA! I really do, I have feelings for him and I'm unhappy when I see you two together as well. So...so I won't let you take him away from me! I like him too and it's not like I don't want to be with him." Kagome stammered a bit but got more confident in what she was saying as she went along. Inuyasha looked dumbly from one girl to another as they gave each other death stares.

"Well Kagome I think it's better if we have Inuyasha choose for us." Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha still giving that cold look to Kagome while Kagome nearly glared at Inuyasha while she turned around daring him to say yes to Kikyou.

"Err...I-" Inuyasha looked from one to the other. He liked Kikyou yes, but somehow a little part of him buried deep underneath said he didn't, it said he liked Kagome.

"Well, well, well! Lord Shippo is at your service! Do you have a feisty love triangle? Don't know what to do about it? You feel alone and you want your love by yourself? THEN SHIPPO SERVICES WILL HELP YOU OUT!" Shippo suddenly cried from behind them and emerged from behind a few bushes they had been so into the conversation that they had never noticed Shippo just there listening in from the start. (;) notice how in the last two chapters the only main character that was not mentioned was Shippo well you're about to know why!)

"What in the world are you doing Shippo!" Kagome asked with surprise.

"Hoho! I'm here to help you Kagome. So...everyone want to know about my genius foxy plan to solve this love triangle matter!!!" Shippo smiled and jumped onto Inuyasha's head and sat there smiling down at the two girls looking up at him questioningly.

"Genius..." Kikyou asked with a hint of humour.

"Foxy Plan?" Kagome asked questioningly with her eyebrows raised.

"Hai! Genius, Foxy PLAN!" Shippo said as he hit his hand onto Inuyasha's head and was rewarded with a nice bonk on the head made by Inuyasha.

"Well...what is it Shippo?" Kagome asked politely. _This might turn out weird..._Kagome thought in her mind.

"This will be the grand contest of the ages! The Shippo Tournaments, demons from all over the world will come to watch the competition. This will be a grand, grand time of the year!" Shippo laughed softly to himself after he finished and sat down happily on a rock.

"Contest? Demons from all over the world?" Kikyou looked down coldly at Shippo she didn't like the sound of that, demons meant Naraku.

"Why is it called the Shippo Tournaments though?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Yes! We are having a good, old contest. Demons well you have to invite SOMEONE right, it won't be fun then if no one came to WATCH the tournament go on. Oh well, you have to give credit to me right! So come on Shippo Tournaments sound cute!" Shippo said matter-of-factly and puppy eyed up at Kagome.

"I think it can be called Shippo Tournaments and I have no problem with you having credit...but really Shippo you sure about a competition between _us_!" Kagome looked over at Kikyou uncertainly, she was after all an reincarnation of Kikyou and she would never be able to be as perfect at everything like Kikyou was.

"I don't care, I just want Inuyasha now I'm sick of her dragging him around when I know the only one that deserves him is ME!" Kikyou stated without thinking she looked at Inuyasha asking for his opinion.

"I...um...I have no disagreements let's do this!" Inuyasha said quickly without thinking to what he was agreeing to. He just wanted to get out of having to choose between Kikyou and Kagome he wanted them to decide on their own and if this was the solution for that then he would use it. He had forgotten that Shippo was going to sooo have the time of his life torturing him.

"Oh that is sooo great! Well come on everyone take the vow! I vow that I your name will participate until the Tournament is over and that I will follow all rules and conditions that apply while I am still in this competition." Shippo said grandly with a serious look on his face.

"I vow that I Kikyou will participate until the Tournament is over and that I will follow all rules and conditions that apply while I am still in this competition, my only contrary is if at any point while the tournament is still in running something life-threatening happens I wish to withdraw." Kikyou said coolly all the while looking at Inuyasha blankly.

"Well, well. That's good um...yeah you can withdraw but what life threatening thing can happen? Oh well, next!" Shippo said without caring he didn't really like Kikyou that much and he was too simple minded to think about Naraku.

"Umm...I vow that I Kik-oops Kagome will participate until the Tournament is over and that I will follow all rules and conditions that apply while I am still in this competition." Kagome stammered she had accidentally nearly said Kikyou because the vow was so long she had been concentrating so hard on remembering it all she accidentally said Kikyou instead. Kagome's face flushed and she looked away.

"Ok Kagome! Nice, good luck with the tournament! Ok Inuyasha." Shippo smiled up at Kagome with an encouraging gesture.

"Yeah, whatever just what they said." Inuyasha stated without caring.

"No! You must vow! It's the formal way." Shippo insisted.

"Ok, whatever I vow!" Inuyasha said looking away with an irritated look.

"Ok, now everything's good. I'll tell you all the rules and conditions at dinner tonight. So Kikyou you're staying until the tournament is over." Shippo stated after this statement there was a chorus of many questions and statements.

"What, there really are rules and conditions?"

"Kikyou is staying?"

"I don't have much time, so I don't want to stay too long make this tournament short."

"Yep. Yep. Oh shorter tournament? Umm...it depends on what I think of for all the challenges."

---

Me: Yay! Mini-cliffhanger thingy and I finished chap 3!

Tamaki (Ouran High): My lady of desire that is very nice.

Me: Yes...-ignores Tamaki's gaze at me- Ok well every one of you lucky reviewers has a chance to become Lord Shippo! Send me reviews with challenge ideas and I will pick the two best challenges (I'm making the last one) So R&R everybody and give me your opinions about the story so far.

Tamaki: That is so sad those two lovely ladies are so wonderful I would want them by myself too.

Kikyou and Kagome: I'm starting to like that guy.

Me: No! Don't fall for his trick Kagome and Kikyou!

Tamaki: Oh no, no. I mean this all with the true heart. They are both superb ladies.

Me:...well anyway. Everyone who is interested to know I will be uploading my first oneshot on Valentine's Day. It shall be a Valentine's prezzie to all those lovely readers out there. It will be called Below the Sakura Blossom, so look out for it ;)

Tamaki: I wouldn't want my lady of desire to get tired would I. Oh, would you be my Valentine on Valentine's Day?

Me: No, because I have a crush :P _This guy really is getting me irritated _

Tamaki: Oh come off it, your crush could never be a well groomed man like I am.

Me: -twitch- _I think I want Inuyasha back now wonder how he's doing_

Inuyasha: -sign over neck- Will do anything for five dollars.

Me: Umm...seeya all next chapter! Remember I can't start the next chapter until I get a good few reviews with ideas on the competition!

-Hikage


	4. Teamwork is the key!

Me: OMG! I have started writing You or Me again! Thank you sooo much Raven for suppling this wonderful challenge to me! I've used this challenge and I've added humour into it XD Cuz I just love funny things and I've always got crazy ideas. Instead of bridge I changed it to them using rafts XD Thanks again Raven.

Inuyasha: Yay! My five dollars is back! I work here again!!!

Me: NOW! You understand how much five dollars is.

Inuyasha: -whimper- I won't complain again...well not for a WHILE

Me: -rolls eyes- Oh well this is already Chap 4 everyone! –squeal- I never thought I'd make it this far, I thought I'd die of writer's-block now or then

Inuyasha: Don't worry you ARE slowing dying from it

Me: -gives digital cookies and shake to Raven- Thank you Raven for supplying this challenge! I hope everyone that reads this story and has an idea contact me through a review and tell me your idea. Who knows it might just be the next chapter! I'd like to thank Haleigh (and yes I know everything you said I learn Jap XD), Arjun, LoveInuYashaAndFluffyLove and Celine (W00t! Love my continuous reviewers!) and Nathan ( -been so happy I'm turned wordless-)

Inuyasha: -sigh- I forgot how incredibly boring this job was and how much torture Hikage gives me...

Me: -glare- You start complaining again after you've done like four sentences!

Inuyasha: -shiver- Um...Happy Reading to all of you, Chap 4 Teamwork is the key!

---

Inuyasha had never had a worse dinner. He sat at the table twitching every now and then at the way Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other. They always glared like deadly weapons at each other, then their gaze would soften and they would both smile like angels at Inuyasha and continue glaring at each other. Inuyasha's plate was over piling like crazy because Kagome and Kikyou were having a mini-competition on who could pile more food on Inuyasha's plate.

Inuyasha sat obediently in between Kagome and Kikyou shivering uncontrollably. He drank a bit more green tea and then slowly swallowed a few mouthfuls of rice and nearly choked on that when Shippo's voice was heard across the table.

"Welcome my lovely competes and audience!" Shippo said while he climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and Kagome winced at his loud voice next to her ear to address the audience.

"Nice, we've been here about 2 weeks though Shippo." Sango commented while she kept drinking her tea and patted Kirara a bit.

"Oh, well it's the first night for Kikyou!" Shippo said and smiled as warmly as he could to Kikyou. She just turned away to continue smiling at Inuyasha who just shivered a bit and ate a little faster.

"Oh yes, do eat Inuyasha. Keep eating up because you won't be for a time." Shippo smiled and remembered all those times Inuyasha had hit him and teased him and called him a little kid. He was going to get it back now! (Mwahahaha this is like Ep 164 Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo our worst enemy, expect he's not really possessed he's just being evil to Inuyasha something he's always wanted to do but never had the chance)

"What do you mean I won't be able to soon?" Inuyasha asked Shippo while his mouth was still stuffed with food.

"Ahem! Well terms and conditions, clearing state that the prize of the competition...which is you by the way Inuyasha if you haven't noticed yet. The prize will be kept in high quality condition until the end of the competition so I will be your coach until the end of the tournament, you will have morning runs, diets and a lot of grooming advice." Shippo notified an Inuyasha that looked paler by every second and he neatly added on "You vowed you can't withdraw unless its life threatening and I can't see fitness to do any harm."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha got up and looked like he was about to pounce on Shippo.

"Well, there is more to the terms and conditions then just protection to Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled and told them all the terms and conditions. That took a few minutes after that there was a series of complaints.

"WHAT! Inuyasha isn't allowed to talk to the competes at all through-out the competition! How's that got to do with our protection." Kagome said in a loud voice at Shippo

"How come Inuyasha has to be locked up in a room by himself all day and be let out when needed?" Kikyou asked this really was weird it seemed the terms and conditions was totally dedicated to Inuyasha alone.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY YOUR SPINNING TOPS AND POSSESIONS SHIPPO?" Inuyasha shouted at Shippo and was just about to bonk him on the head.

"No, Inuyasha violence against the host is against tournament rules...unless you want to solve Kagome and Kikyou out by yourself." Shippo gave Inuyasha a challenging look and an evil smile. Slowly with a nerve madly twitching in his vein Inuyasha backed off and sat down again. He continued glaring at Shippo for the rest of dinner.

"What do you think about this competition monk?" Sango asked Miroku and she put Kirara to her lap and petted her. Kirara mewed happily.

"Well my dear, I think Inuyasha is in a lot of trouble." Miroku smiled at Sango and rubbed her butt. Sango gave Miroku a good hard slap in return.

"Ah, that was worth every second of it." Miroku smiled and touched his burning cheek.

"Well monk, I think we should help Kagome we all know Kikyou is capable of...nearly everything. There is nearly a zero chance of Kagome winning this tournament thing." Sango said ignoring the stares she got from Miroku.

"Well, yes Sango dear we shall try our best." Miroku answered. Shippo cleared his throat and started to announce something again. "Tomorrow at dawn will be the start of the first challenge the challenge will be announced tomorrow. So please be there on time or you will lose marks, meet at the river just below this village at dawn competes and audience."

---

Kagome looked around she was certain that when Shippo said audience he didn't mean. The group of little fox demons (ep 130, Shippo's New Technique, The Heart Scar. The little foxes are sooo kawaii!), Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and the villagers. This wasn't what he had said a GRAND tournament. But Kagome thought it was better this way then she wouldn't look AS bad when she lost the tournament, yes she was ready to lose. She looked over at Kikyou and her two guardians Butterfly and Sparrow (Ok, I know maybe this isn't the right names for that can't blame me I watched those few eps in Chinese and one was butterfly and the other was some kind of bird but I couldn't find those two girl's names anywhere on google. So I have to use this forgive me! I did search for half an hour and couldn't find anything! ;; Like I tried images, character profiles EP SUMMARIES did sooo much reading.)positioned on the opposite bank. Kagome sighed with despair Kikyou looked so perfect how could she ever match...but she had to show that she was Kagome not another Kikyou! She had her own specialties...like cooking things that Inuyasha didn't like as much as ramen -.- Kagome laughed bitterly and sat down onto a rock nearly squishing the host.

"AHHH! Kagome!" Shippo jumped off the rock just in time.

"Oh, whoops sorry Shippo!" Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Ok, welcome everyone to the Shippo Tournament! The Shippo Tournament is a contest between Kagome and Kikyou and now let's give a round of applause to our prize!" Shippo shouted as loud as he could manage and waved his hand at the big tree that hung across the wide river. Everyone's eyes was directed to a rather thick, trusty branch on the tree that hang across the middle of the river up on that branch was Inuyasha and Kirara. The interesting thing was Inuyasha was wrapped up in a brightly coloured paper material and rope was wound around that.

"Why am I being showed off like this!" Inuyasha shouted down at Shippo. "And how did doing your washing help my fitness levels!"

"Well, you are the prize correct? And washing is very, very good for the health!" Shippo replied coolly he was enjoying the days he's allowed to torture Inuyasha and he wanted to do it to the fullest.

-Flashback

"Kagome! Can you go back to your time tonight and grab me that bright coloured paper thingy that you said was used in your days to wrap up gifts instead of cloth. PLEASE!!!" Shippo asked Kagome tugging at her skirt.

"Um...why do you need that Shippo?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Oh, that's a surprise!" Shippo put on a mysterious type of look.

"Ok...well I'll go back and fetch you some if you really need it." Kagome made her way to the well.

-End of Flashback

Kagome nearly burst out laughing. THIS was a surprise, oh how hilarious Inuyasha looked in _Christmas_ wrapping paper.

-Flashback

"Oh Kami! There's only CHRISTMAS wrapping paper left mum?" Kagome asked disbelievingly to her mum

"Yeah, that's all." Kagome's mother replied while she washed the dishes. "You sure you don't want to have some dinner? I'll make you your favourite."

"Sorry mum gotta run and um...I'll take the Christmas wrapping paper."

"Ok, whatever you like. Why do you need it anyway it's not even CLOSE to Christmas."

"Um...for purposes, seeya mum!" Kagome grabbed the roll of Christmas wrapping paper and ran for the well. _Well...they don't have Christmas over there yet, so I guess it wouldn't hurt._ She smiled and with the wrapping paper in hand jumped into the well.

-End of Flashback

"This is the traditional way of sending gifts in the future! Believe me everyone! That is true!" Shippo announced grandly pointing up at where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha tried to kick and make rude gestures at Shippo but the rope had him real tight and he couldn't move at all as he sat there on the thick branch.

"Now, to explain the challenge today and the basic rules. There will be three challenges and the girl that wins the most challenges get's the prize, Inuyasha. Today's challenge is! We will have Kikyou on one side of the river." Shippo pointed to the other side of the river. "And Kagome on this side of the bank, this challenge is about teamwork! In the days to come teamwork and corporation is a very important part of each other's life and this must be used to the fullest, trust is very important! This challenge is that both competes and their two chosen helpers must build a wooden raft and the first one to get Inuyasha on their raft wins the first test. This is about cooperation and the importance of trust." Shippo said he suddenly sounded serious and even...a little adult-ish.

"LET ME GO! Get me out of this tangled bunch!" Inuyasha shouted from the tree trying to free himself of the ropes that were connected to the branch.

"May the games begin!" Shippo cried and Kirara suddenly turned into her large form and pushed Inuyasha off the branch.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha fell down from the branch but the ropes caught him just as he was about to hit the water and he was dangling at about 6 inches from the rushing river below. "Um...on second thoughts keep the ropes there."

Kagome looked at the dangling, Christmas wrapped, fitness-tested and not really-morning person Inuyasha. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome laid her head on Sango's shoulder and bailed herself.

"STOP laughing Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome but kept still in case the ropes broke.

"Kagome, are you going to help or not!" Miroku said while he walked over to the pile of wood and picked up a few large, thick pieces.

"Oh, yeah the competition!" Kagome ran over to Miroku's side and started to pick up a long piece of wood when she looked over at the other side of the bank she saw Butterfly and Sparrow flying over to the wood easily taking one each time. But with swift movements and Kikyou just standing there watching them work on the raft.

Kagome shook her head. _This is about TEAMWORK baka, Kikyou would never understand._ She took a big raft wood by its middle and heaved it up...big mistake.

"AHHH!" It was sooo heavy she fell right over. She did half a back flip kind of thing landed heavily on her backside and the wood fell onto her stomach making her scream with pain.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango ran to her side and pulled the wood off of Kagome's stomach and held it up.

"How can you lift that thing up?" Kagome got up and winced at the pain that shot through her back.

"Well it's not that much heavier than the Hiriakotsu and no more carrying logs for you Kagome. You go back over there and start tying the rafts together." Sango quickly looked over at the other side of the bridge "Oh no, I better go carry more now." Before Kagome could ask anything Sango got up and ran to get another log.

"Um...I'm not really good at tying things." Kagome laughed a little, yeah she could tie shoelaces but apart from that...she wasn't really good at tight knots.

Kikyou was advancing fast; Butterfly and Sparrow had already gotten a little more than half of all the logs to the point where they were allowed to start tying. Kikyou bent down and started to tie up the logs with the amount of rope they were meant to use.

Kagome hurriedly grabbed two random logs...of different sizes. Grabbed the rope and started to tie one end to the other, two times the knot came undone on the third it stayed but it looked dangerously feeble. Kagome sighed guess this was as good as it was going to get. She continued to tie up the raft but when it was finally finished it was uneven and loose.

"What...do you call that Kagome?" Sango asked disbelievingly as she looked down at the raft.

"Um...raft?" Kagome smiled nervously and tried tightening a few of the logs just making them move even more dangerously.

"Well maybe we should redo it..." Miroku suggested looking down at the wobbly logs.

"Yeah...actually no put it in the water! We don't have time." Sango looked over at the other bank and Kikyou's perfectly neat, strong raft had just entered the water.

Kagome dreaded this she helped push the raft lightly into the water and tied one end of the rope to a tree to keep the raft from slipping...big mistake number two.

Kagome was fumbling with the rope while the raft entered the water she had to hurry up and tie the rope to the tree or they would lose their raft. She fastened the rope around the tree and ran over to the bank to get ready to go onto the raft...she didn't notice the rope slowly slipping out of its knot, millimetre by millimetre.

"Ok, Kagome you go on first and then we will go on after you." Sango said while she held onto the raft's edge to keep it steady while the rushing water lashed at the little wooden raft. Kagome put on leg gingerly onto the raft then the other leg and then slowly crawled to the other side of the raft.

"It's, really, really wobbly." Kagome informed Miroku and Sango she was starting to get a little dizzy. She looked over to see Kikyou with all her team already on the raft. With a little wobble Sango was on the raft then slowly Miroku got in. The raft was getting awfully heavy and they were afraid it might have overloaded but it held by the inches. The tie on the tree slide just a little bit more but none of the group noticed.

"Ok! Set sail Captain." Sango cried while she sat down at the end of the raft paddling while Miroku did the same on the other side and Kagome was focused on the front. Kikyou was a little ahead of them they had managed about a quarter of the full distance to Inuyasha.

"Why is life so cruel to me?" Inuyasha asked nobody in particular looking up into the tree that held him. Kirara looked down at Inuyasha with pity and mewed. "Oi! Don't pity me. I'll be...I hope I'll be ok."

"And! The contest is in full swing. Look at the competes go! Kikyou in the lead with Kagome close behind. What will happen next?" Shippo was doing some commentating while he sat on his rock looking pretty proud of himself.

"GO KAGOME! GO KAGOME!" Kouga was on the bank holding his own cheerleading squad.

"Um...boss why are you going for Kagome?" Ginta asked looking weirdly at Kouga.

"Why do you THINK I'm going for Kagome? CUZ I LOVE HER! YOU WANT ME GOING FOR KIKYOU!!!" Kouga shouted at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Um...the prize boss. Is Inuyasha." Hakkaku told Kouga pointing the obvious out (The obvious that Kouga didn't realise)

"Inuyasha...? So?" Kouga asked looking up at the Inuyasha tied to the rope dangling in the middle of the river.

"So...the girl that wins is going to be with Inuyasha...in other words your supporting Kagome chasing Inuyasha." Hakkaku told Kouga.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLY?" Kouga shouted at Hakkaku and Ginta (He never had the brains did he –sigh-) "GO KIKYOU! GO KIKYOU!" (XDD I just had to do that)

Kagome focused ahead as Sango and Miroku paddled on. She gave encouraging words to them on the lines of 'Just a little further' 'We're nearly there!'

Kikyou smiled she was pretty sure she was going to win this challenge. She was already there and Kagome still had a little way to go. She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at the rope which held Inuyasha she would break it and Inuyasha would fall onto the her raft and she would win. She stretched the bow and was ready to shot, but there was a sudden jolt from underneath that took her by surprise to cause her arrow going out of line and hitting a little of the rope and her raft to go the wrong direction. The rope which held Inuyasha broke a bit and Inuyasha was dangling on by a few threads.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" Inuyasha shrieked meekly.

_Stupid Inuyasha getting killed by women_. Sesshomaru looked away "Rin let's go." Rin smiled and hopped off after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama that idiot of a brother you have; look at him, look at him...Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken looked around wildly and started wondering off trying to find Sesshomaru-sama.

_I'm losing the audience!_ _Hojo you did bump her but I'm STILL losing the audience's attention!_

-Flashback

"Hojo since you are my servant tomorrow's competition needs a little bit of excitement!" Shippo smiled

"Um...like what?" Hojo asked. (This is the ancestor Hojo from the Feudal Era.)

Shippo jumped onto Hojo's should and whispered in his ear.

"Well...if that's what you want Shippo."

-End of Flashback

Hojo kept swimming underneath until he got under Kagome's raft. He didn't like the idea of bumping Kagome but this was what Shippo his master wanted. He held out the wooden rod and pushed a fair bit on the raft...big mistake number three.

Kagome yelped a bit with the sudden jolt it wasn't as hard as the one on Kikyou's but it did about the same damage. The push hadn't gotten them off track but it did do something far worse. The ropes that were tying the raft together started to unravel. Sango gasped and grabbed at the ropes before they went under the logs and that would have been the end of Kagome's group. Kagome jumped at the paddle and started paddling faster and faster. Miroku on the other side with Sango holding onto the three ropes that had came loose.

_I KNEW I wasn't good at tying knots. _Kagome kept paddling until they were just underneath Inuyasha.

"Hold the ropes; I'll hack through the rope tying Inuyasha." Sango help out the three ropes to Kagome. Kagome held them and nearly fell into the water she was holding the raft together now and her arms already ached from the strain.

"Um...no thanks, I'll wait till Kikyou's raft get's over here" Inuyasha looked down at the unsecure badly tied raft.

"Too late! You're coming with us Inuyasha!" Sango gripped her boomerang and threw it hard at the rope holding Inuyasha. "Hiriakotsu!" ...big mistake number four

"AHHH! I don't want to die!" Inuyasha fell down from the branch and onto the raft. The raft finally gave way and the logs separated under the weight of its fourth passenger and all four people that were on the raft fell into the water. Sango and Miroku were the first to get to safety holding a hand out to Kagome they dragged her onto the bank as well. All three were panting heavily when they realised Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I thought he was in front of you guys." Kagome panted back.

"OH NO!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome looked back into the river just to see Inuyasha partly drowning in the water being washed down the river. Kagome got up still exhausted from swimming that hard but ran on the bank after Inuyasha.

"Help...breath...move!" Inuyasha surfaced for a few seconds and then went under again continuously. His hands and legs were bound so tightly on his body he couldn't swim at all. He was drifting further and further down the river and he was slowly losing his strength. (Now this is the place where I put a waterfall in right? XD Don't worry I'm unique and I'll be a Sesshomaru in)

Inuyasha felt tired, so dizzy he wanted to sleep. But the water had started to shallow and then finally it came to a near stop and the water was only knee deep. Inuyasha's head was inside the water and he was so tired even with all his energy he couldn't flip himself over. (AHHH! Inuyasha's drowning in knee deep water!!!)

Rin was just splashing around in the water when she looked back to see Inuyasha face down in the water a little distance away from where she was now. He looked like he wanted to flip over but he couldn't, she skipped back to where he was and helped push him over to the other side.

"Why are you swimming here Inuyasha?" Rin asked curiously kneeling down to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha was still choking on water and he spat the water out.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked back to find Rin and Inuyasha a little bit back. He walked over to them and looked down at the situation and understood nearly immediately.

"You owe Rin your life Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commented coldly before turning on his heel. "Come Rin."

"Ok, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled and skipped off after Sesshomaru.

_Someone could have at least untied the ropes._ Inuyasha tried wiggling out of the ropes again but that was a pointless waste of energy so he just stayed there for quite a while until someone found him.

---

Kagome found out one thing after the days challenge. You don't want to be eating with a Inuyasha that, is currently in a bad mood, been having fitness classes since dawn, been dangled just above a huge river, been dropped into that huge river, nearly drowned in that water, been saved by a little girl and then been forced onto a diet.

Inuyasha grabbed everything on the table and pulled all the plates towards him. Shoved everything he could get hold of into his mouth and didn't talk to anyone on the table. For someone that didn't know table manners from the start this was the extreme. After an awkward dinner where only Inuyasha got to eat until he was full all the other people around the table got about two bites. Shippo stood up from the floor and announced.

"I declare that Kagome wins this challenge! The next challenge will be held in two days time to heal up all your energy again." Shippo looked over at Inuyasha uncertainly and smiled at Kagome. "Please be ready Kagome and Kikyou our lovely competes."

There was cheers from Kagome's side and silence from Kikyou's side and a loud outburst from Inuyasha.

"WHAT TWO DAYS TIME!" Inuyasha tipped his table (it's one of those min-table things they have because Japanese eat on the floor) over and shouted at Shippo with his mouth still open.

"Training for our prize shall start tomorrow morning Inuyasha." Shippo said coldly

"WHAT!"

---

Me: Ok...this chap turned out WAY longer than I thought. But then it was the first challenge

Inuyasha: Nuuu, I can't stand it no more torture in the story no more torture here in the studio either!

Me: -ignores Inuyasha- Well if you liked this then review and rate for me! If you have any ideas on the next challenge please send it in and I'll pick for the best. If you weren't chosen this time don't fear you always have a chance for the next challenge ;)...also to inform you I think I'm starting to get a little writer's block so if I can't update in time sorry!

Me: Until then! Seeya everyone and good luck for the future.


	5. Beyond the Value of Fear

Me: Sorry for the late update! It's because I couldn't fit it in, homework is just stacking up. So I really couldn't and I just started writing FictionPress so I really had to focus on that and I had to lack You or Me behind for a bit. Also I'm in trouble I didn't do homework over the weekend because I was in such a gloom state…I'll have to work it out in a way.

Inuyasha: I wish you had kept lacking on it

Me: Oh come off it I know deep inside you love the readers

Inuyasha: -big blush on face- err…um…no-no I don't!

Me: -rolls eyes- Sure you don't

Inuyasha: -cough- Just…get on with the story

Kagome and Kikyou: YOU TWO TIMER! –both run away crying-

Inuyasha: …uh oh

Me: Well, technically he's a…like an eight timer? Cuz there's more than just one reader.

Me: I'd like to thank Chiyeko for supplying this challenge! –hugz and gives digital shake and smoothie- I've added monsters in the cave and I've added a few humour bits as usual. Also I've edited it a bit and used the dark cave instead Chiyeko. I'd like to thank LoveInuYashaAndFluffyLove, Sakura In Action, Celine, Haleigh (Omg still my continuous reviewers! Thank you all!!!) and Haleigh this time I'll try my best to be more careful when editing (never was a good editor)

Inuyasha: Well have a read and see if you like it. Beyond the value of Fear.

---

Shippo shove Kagome roughly awake.

"Kagome, quickly you'll be late for the challenge Kikyou's already left."

"Huh? What? Another five minutes mum." Kagome groaned and rolled over nearly flattening Shippo.

"AHH! KAGOME! Up! Now, quickly or I'll disqualify you for this challenge!" Shippo squeezed out just in time and glared down at the bed-ridden Kagome.

"Disqualify? Challenge? Up?" Kagome looked up and her eyes slowly opened a bit to see Shippo looking down on her. Her brain started to get up and running again and she shot up like a jet in to a sitting position bonking Shippo on the head with her head.

"OUCH! Kagome!" Shippo bounced down onto the blanket and looked up angrily at Kagome.

"Oh, sorry Shippo…I have to go! Now the challenge, I'll be late, Inuyasha, Kikyou…argh sorry Shippo!" Kagome grabbed her shoes and shot outside not glancing back once at Shippo.

Shippo got up slowly with an angry look mumbling to himself "How can the tournament start without the host? She could have just waited for me! Besides…did she just go out there in her sleeping cloths?"

Kagome dashed into the forest remembering that's where Shippo had asked them to meet last night. She huffed and puffed until she finally saw the villagers. Kagome looked around it seemed the crowd had gotten a little bigger _there must be a few villagers from the next village_. Kagome sat down onto the ground and sighed she had made it. She looked up and jumped with shock, every single one of the villagers was staring at her. She looked around her…no they were sooo staring at her.

"Um…Kagome nice outfit." Kouga looked shyly down at her. Kagome looked up, what was so different about her outfit? Was it THAT great to make Kouga shy? Kagome looked down at her outfit and finally understood where the problem was.

"BED TIME KIMONO!" Kagome looked up shocked and now understood why everyone was staring at she was wearing her bedtime kimono with her school shoes. _Why do I always have to make fun of myself?_ Kagome asked herself in her mind pitifully. Kagome sighed and got up noticing quite well the big blush she now had on her face. She tried to not meet anyone's eyes and started walking back to the village to get changed.

"Good morning Kagome. Nice to see you so ready today." Kikyou looked over her shoulder and said in cold tone while she stood next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't bother even looking up he had been so angry these two days because the fitness training and the mental torture had never stopped.

"Yeah, good morning." Kagome threw back a quick and nearly as cold reply. She walked in speed walk mode back towards the village just as Shippo was coming this way.

"Kagome? Why are you going back that way?" Shippo asked curiously and looked up at her. Kagome didn't answer she just motioned towards her outfit and looked down at Shippo.

"Nonsense you look good in that. Plus we don't have the time to do girly things like this." Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand with difficulty and dragged her back to the forest.

"I LOOK GOOD IN THIS! This isn't a girly thing this is a life time humiliation matter!" Kagome shrieked back at Shippo trying to drag him the other way. In the end Shippo won with a few distractions. Kagome wailed loudly as she was dragged back into the forest.

She couldn't avoid the quick glances her way throughout the whole introduction done by Shippo.

"Well, welcome to the second challenge everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first challenge and I'm sorry that you missed the first challenge if you weren't here. The second will be more dangerous and harder to accomplish." Shippo started to announce.

Kagome heard lightly Inuyasha snort and whisper under his voice. "Harder than the first…just don't kill me."

"Well, the second challenge is about bravery and courage. In the days to come the couple will need corporation and trust, but they also need another very powerful part of their wonderful relationship…that is BRAVERY AND COURAGE! This challenge will be where Inuyasha will be placed in the deepest part of a cursed cave 10 miles from here. Kagome and Kikyou will have to conquer a lot of fears and fearful creatures before they can finally reach Inuyasha and save him from his surroundings." Shippo talked as the crowd listened on.

"Great…we get to stick ourselves in a stupid, CURSED cave now. I'm totally looking forward to this." Inuyasha said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Kagome looked over at Kikyou and worried, she'd won the first challenge completely by accident…she was sure she wasn't going to be that fortunate this time. Shippo started to announce a few safety tips and the location of the next challenge. Kagome totally didn't hear any of this she was just worrying too much about Kikyou. She was daydreaming into the sky when a voice shook her.

"Kagome! Hurry up you'll fall behind." Sango held Kagome's arm and pointed to the crowd that was starting to move away from the centre of the forest.

"Wha? Huh? Where are we going?" Kagome stammered while being half guided forward.

"Kagome! How are you going to win if you don't even listen to what's happening. We're setting off to the location of the next challenge." Sango said as Kirara came up and jumped into her arms. Kagome started to walk after the crowd slowly thinking about what would await her inside the cave. She looked around to find she couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere _where'd he go?_ She asked herself questioningly.

"KAGOME!" Came Sango's irritated cry and Kagome ran up after the departing crowd.

---

It's was in the early afternoon that they had finally arrived at their destination. Kagome flopped onto the ground and massaged her legs softly. Wearing a bed time kimono and her school shoes didn't ONLY make her look like a clown but also made travelling a much harder journey. The wind had wiped at her thin cloths and her nearly worn out school shoes hadn't protected her feet from the rocky journey. And as their path had gone slowly upward Kagome's legs had started to ache like crazy and it didn't help that she had sprinted so early in the morning and that had tensed her muscles quite a bit. She was just starting to enjoy and doze off on her joy of finally being able to rest when a voice shook her awake from her part sleeping.

"Welcome audience and competes to our second challenge location!" Shippo waved at the dark cave just spotted around the corner. Kagome groaned and wished she was still in bed. "Now, the two competes will enter the cave and the first to have Inuyasha taken outside with them will win this challenge." Shippo smiled down at the audience who all looked pretty tired and all looked like they needed more sleep. Kagome moaned a little more until Sango and Miroku dragged her off the ground.

"Now, you want Inuyasha don't you?" Miroku asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…but I want my sleep as well!" Kagome got up gruffly, rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

She looked over to find Kikyou looking over calmly at the cave as if everything was in her control and it was all going her way…_well it kinda was wasn't it?_ Kagome sighed and went up to where Shippo was directing them.

"Now girls, this challenge is a very dangerous one and it will need a lot of will and bravery to complete. So if any of you feel at any stage of the challenge you will not make it then just spin around and run of the exit." Shippo smiled warmly at them.

"But…what about Inuyasha if we run away?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Well…we'll have to think about that if you two choose to quit the challenge." Shippo put a finger to his lip questioningly and thought to himself.

"So…in other words if we quit Inuyasha would be in serious danger?" Kikyou asked looking at Shippo.

"Technically…yes." Shippo smiled and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome made a noise that was half a sigh and half a yawn. She sub-pressed the urge to yawn again and stretched a little. Then she and Kikyou made their way over to the cave, as she got closer to it she was surprised to feel the dark aura of the actual cave. It was so strong it felt like it was sucking her in. She felt a shiver run down her spine she shook the feeling of trotting over enemy territory away from herself and started to walk towards the cave.

As Kikyou got closer to the cave she felt the dark scent of the cave. She kept walking trying her best not to show signs of any uncertainty.

"Ok, both competes are at their positions…may the challenge BEGIN!" Shippo smiled and jumped off Kagome's shoulder and bounced back over to the crowd. Kagome and Kikyou felt the gaze of thirty or so people on them. Kagome tried to stay in equal line with Kikyou showing that she was definitely not afraid. But the cave narrowed down little by little and in the end there was no more room left for two people to walk side by side.

"Kagome, you stay I'll go and then when I can't be seen you can come." Kikyou walked forward in a brisk pace before Kagome could even think up of a reply.

"I guess…I'll still always be a step later than Kikyou." Kagome murmured softly to herself in an agitated voice but her sentence still echoed through the cave giving her a shiver down her spine. _I hope Kikyou didn't hear that _Kagome thought quietly to herself.

Kikyou smirked At least that girl knows her place.Kikyou kept walking forward until she was engulfed in the pure darkness. She looked around and found she couldn't even tell where the path in front of her was. She stretched out her hands and tried to feel her way forward. Kikyou stretched her arms out and felt both of her hands touch the sides of the cave and she kept advancing in that motion.

Kagome looked forward to find she could definitely not see Kikyou anymore. She moved on and before long she was engulfed in the darkness as well. She spun around to find everything pitch black around her. She couldn't even tell anything apart there didn't even seem to be the faintest trace of light. Kagome took in a deep breath and walked on and nearly collided with the cave wall.

"Ouch!" Kagome cried the sound echoing again. Kagome shut her eyes she could feel pain in her nose which had bumped roughly with the wall. She gently touched it and felt warm liquid on her hands; Kagome sighed and just wished she didn't look THAT bad. She continued to walk aimlessly forward tripping continuously, getting her bed time kimono ripped on jagged rocks that could not be seen below her and scrapping her shoulders with the cave wall. Kagome tried her best not to do all these things but she was just too much of a clumsy girl and she just couldn't get five steps without an accident.

Kikyou advanced swiftly forward. Her arms stretched out to keep her balance and making sure she was in the middle of the cave path to prevent accidents. She kept walking until she could feel dim light ahead of her. Her pace grew faster until she finally saw a little clearing in front of her and in the middle of that clearing laid Inuyasha who appeared to be sleeping. The clearing was filled with a dim light that appeared to be coming from nearly nowhere at all. Kikyou took a step forward and before she could take another she gasped for breath and withdrew back into the shadows. Kikyou gasped for breath as she stammered back against the wall when her foot had pressed onto the floor memories had played in fast forward motion in her head.

Kikyou's breath fastened and she closed her eyes as the memories kept replaying. _Her hatred for Inuyasha when Naraku had imposed as Inuyasha and injured her heavily, the longing to be with Inuyasha again but in the edge of her mind she knew it wasn't the proper thing, the jealously she tried to hide knowing that Kagome had a even chance and the pains she had when she knew Inuyasha saw Kagome like he would maybe see her. _Kikyou slid down the cave wall and panted softly catching her breath slowly.

Kagome yelped for the millionth time with pain as her ripped kimono scratched on a jagged rock again. She could feel cuts, bruises and rips in her clothing all over her body but she ignored them all as she advanced into the centre of the cave. She blinked and rubbed her eyes gently she could see a little glow just around the bend and she hoped it wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her in the dark again. She lumbered on tripping once more and falling head first into the wall, Kagome picked herself up slowly feeling blood gushing out from her left knee she hoped it wasn't too bad. She sighed as she saw the dim light growing larger as she went until she found the opening of the cave and on the ground sat…Kikyou? She walked over unsteadily leaning more on her right leg to avoid the pain on her left.

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked uncertainly as her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Kagome, well I guess this is the finishing 5 metres." Kikyou smiled a fragile, faint smile and looked over into the centre of the clearing.

"Yes…I guess this is it." Kagome straightened herself to her full height and took a step forward into the clearing and jerked quickly back just like Kikyou had done. _Kikyou was in Inuyasha's arms they were like two minds one soul bound forever together and she was in the background watching them silently…watching them silently._ Kagome unbalanced and fell to the ground landing heavily on her left leg, she screamed and the scream echoed loudly around the clearing and the passageway. Kagome tried to get up but her left leg was not going to let her move a centimetre without notifying her she was seriously injured.

"Kik-" Kagome winced and sucked in breath. "Kikyou, I…won't let you win."

"We'll see about that though." Kikyou got up, she couldn't forget those thoughts and memories and she would have to conquer them to conquer Kagome. She stepped into the clearing again sucking in breath as the memories and thoughts attacked her stronger than ever.

One step… Inuyasha was bound to the tree and Kikyou was watching his eyes close, those eye lids would be shut for fifty years. Two steps… Inuyasha was fighting with Kagome over ramen and they were giving each other almost caring glares. Three steps…Kikyou stood in utter darkness and she could feel Inuyasha slowly walking further and further away from her. Four steps…Inuyasha was running away from her and Kikyou tried running after him, she was too slow and she could just not keep up and finally she fell and hit the ground pain, the pain screamed yet she was not hurt physically but she could feel her heart rip itself to shreds. Five steps…Inuyasha was smiling down and Kagome and Kagome was smiling up and Inuyasha and Kagome sat in Inuyasha lap playing with his ears. Six steps…Kagome had her arms around Inuyasha neck and Inuyasha had his arms around her waist, they smiled and the next moment Kagome and Inuyasha were stuck together their passion going into each other through their lips…

"NOOOOOOO!" Kikyou screamed and she could feel tears threaten to fall. _No…this can't happen I won't let this happen!_

Kagome looked up from her busy time of trying to make herself get up. Kikyou stood only about two metres away from Inuyasha and she was trembling all over. Kagome continued to try and make herself move but it just seemed impossible.

Kikyou drew in a rattling breath and this time started to run forward towards the soundly asleep Inuyasha. When she got there she pulled Inuyasha over her shoulder and the instant she felt Inuyasha with the tips of her fingers warmth filled her and she was granted to strength to forget about those bad memories she had. She heaved Inuyasha up onto her shoulder and started to walk briskly towards the passageway out again. When she got to Kagome she looked down and whispered. "Good luck next time." Then Kikyou turned on her heel and heaved Inuyasha off into the darkness of the cave.

---

"Hmm…it's taking them longer than I expected." Shippo said while he sat on Miroku's shoulder calculating how long the three had been in the cave.

"It's…kind of getting cold and dark." Sango said as she cuddled Kirara to herself and played with her tail.

"Yes…well, it's kind of already night time." Shippo commented blankly and kept watching the cave.

"I wonder…has there been any dang-Kikyou! Inuyasha!" Miroku stood upright and that flung Shippo onto the ground. Shippo got up gruffly and cleaned himself of dirt.

"AND HERE COMES OUR WINNER!" Shippo jumped up excitedly after the long suspending wait. Kikyou had Inuyasha still flung over his shoulder and she slumped over to the tree and fell down onto the trunk panting breathlessly. Inuyasha's head lulled to one side and he suddenly jolted awake.

"Oh…it was only a dream, that goodness." Inuyasha slammed his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead gently.

"What? What were you dreaming about?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha's face went bright read and he said quickly. "Well…it was just something about Kikyou and Kagome both not liking me anymore and ignoring me. I was in a state of despair when Sesshomaru came up to me and said he thought I was a great brother and that we should be one happy family. Then my DEAD dad somehow was there and he looked EXACTUALLY like Sesshomaru and acted EXACTUALLY like Sesshomaru and I had to live with them for the rest of my life…"

"Wow…that is horrible." Shippo tutted and sighed. "Affects of that cave I guess."

"Well…I think we should get Kagome." Sango said and Miroku volunteered to help her out. Sango went just in case the monk was on one of his ideas again.

---

Kagome was so grateful when she heard the nearby slap of Sango hitting Miroku and then a little while later they emerged around the corner. She was helped onto Miroku's shoulders and then carried outside.

When Kagome emerged everyone stood open mouthed looking at her. Her hair was so messy from bumping onto things inside the cave. She had bruises everywhere, her nose had dried blood running down onto her chin and her left knee was still gushing blood. It looked as if there had been attempted murder inside the cave.

"Omg…Kagome will need some grooming back to health time." Shippo smiled apologetically at Kagome and then turned to the audience. "Thank you very much for watching this challenge, the next challenge will need a little bit of preparation so it will be held in seven days. There will be updates on the challenge on a later date. I would like to announce KIKYOU WINS THIS CHALLENGE!" Shippo bowed and then the audience slowly departed while Kagome was carried the rest of the way.

---

Me: Omg…FINALLY! I've finally finished! –does a little bit of a joy dance-

Inuyasha: Wow…I wasn't the one to get nearly killed this time

Kagome: -dull look- Lucky you…

Me: Oh come on, stop complaining I DID give you your treatment money didn't I!

Kagome: Umm…DAMAGE TO THE INNER SOUL!

Me: -blink-

Kagome: -cries- You scared me half to death inside that cave

Me: -evil look- Oh…so Kagome's scared of the dark!

Kagome: Uh oh…umm, of course not…hehe

Me: -smirk- Well, look out for the next chapter everyone. Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me so far and I really appreciate all of it. Thank you again and see you soon!


	6. Three souls, one bed

Me: HELLO! It's me again…I understand you must be very bored of this right now.

Inuyasha: Yeah DUH!

Me: So…I have prepared a circus show for you, BELIEVE IT! Right here in the Author's Note!

Inuyasha: Uh oh…I thought she forgot about that

Me: As if I EVER would!

Kagome: …

Me: Roll up, roll up. It's the Circus of Inuyasha!

Me: Now for Inuyasha's trick! Behold…um

Kagome: It's called the Many Tricks of Tetsusaiga.

Me: Yes, yes that was it!

Inuyasha: -cries- Why…WHY ME! –emo spotlight break down-

Me: o.o you've used that so much the light broke. Now, tut tut every ones watching get on with it!

Inuyasha: -whimpers- -gets Tetsusaiga- -waves the sword around madly-

Me: DO IT PROPERLY! –whips-

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR! –half the stands are destroyed-

Kagome: Maybe…try the flinging the sword around madly again.

Me: Now for Kagome's trick. Shotting-an-arrow-at-a-target-two-metres-away-from-her-blind-folded-with-the-target-board-spinning!

Kikyou: Omg…who made that name for the trick it's like sooo long.

Me: Be quiet, come on Kagome do your stuff!

Kagome: Umm…I can't do that tri-

Me: Don't be silly women of course you can. –blind-folds Kagome and leads her over to the board-

Kagome: You sure Hikage?

Me: Trust me sweetie!

Kagome: Ok…-grabs arrow and shoots at target board that's spinning with Miroku attached- -arrow hits…Miroku-

Miroku: AHHH- -cough- I mean she didn't hit me, really it's an illusion!

Me: -smiles- Yeah…hehe. OK, that's enough for now we will have a little story break and then more tricks from the Circus of Inuyasha! Three souls, one bed. –whispers to Kagome- Hurry up and help Miroku…he's losing a lot of blood!

---

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the wall. She still couldn't really move her left leg because of last night's accident but she had gotten the little bumps and bruises nourished so she was feeling a lot better.

"Well, I guess I still have six more days until the next challenge. Better enjoy myself as much as I can." Kagome watched Inuyasha do his morning runs with a very strict Shippo sitting on his shoulder. She smiled; poor Inuyasha never knew what hit him. She was just planning on testing out if her leg was feeling any better when Kikyou appeared behind her.

"I see you're watching Inuyasha train as well." Kikyou sat down slowly next to Kagome looking at Inuyasha run around the trail as well.

"Yeah, I guess not really much to do." Kagome sighed and watched as Shippo started shouting at Inuyasha again.

"It's kinda irritating…this tournament and all." Kikyou stated while she smoothed a crease off her kimono.

"Yeah, it's tiring sometimes." Kagome looked into the distance dreamily.

"So I'm suggesting you back out."

"What…no way am I backing out. If you don't want to do it then you back out."

"I'm tired of competing with you when I know I'm the winner. It's completely wasting my time and you should know that point."

Kagome stood up quickly and fell down hard onto the ground with a gasp of pain has her left leg buzzed again. "I won't…back out, even if I lose I won't because I…I love Inuyasha and I will keep loving him! So if you feel like you want to finish this off and back out then you go do that!" Kagome glared at Kikyou before stumbling to her feet and slowly advancing off in the other way.

---

Shippo sighed he had just finished training Inuyasha. He hopped off as he heard the frustrated shrieks from behind him coming from a very desperate Inuyasha.

He had to ask Kagome to do something for him before the next challenge comes. He was just considering going to her room when he nearly walked head first into her.

"Oh, Kagome it you. Good morning." Shippo put on a very sweet baby smile.

Kagome felt a shiver down her spine…she knew that look. "Ok, what do you want this time Shippo?"

"Don't worry I'm not asking or crayons or chips or anything."

"Ok…" Kagome looked down at the puppy eyeing Shippo.

"Well…it's not a very hard I just need about six video cameras."

"SIX VIDEO CAMERAS!" Kagome's mouth opened wide…video cameras were going to cost hard.

"For the next challenge. I think I didn't get the name wrong, the things that you can see yourself in and can see later as well." Shippo smiled his big grin and added "Pwease."

"Well…" Kagome sighed she couldn't really say no if Shippo thought it was this important but six, SIX video camera's could cost. "I…guess."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome and gave her a big hug.

---

Kagome hopped her way over to the well the sun had just risen on another day. She took a deep breath and jumped into the well. She felt herself falling for a while then the sensation of her floating through time, there was a little pause before her feet hit firm ground again.

"Mum, Souta, Grandpa I'm home!" Kagome made her way into her house and put her backpack on the table before collapsing into a chair.

"Has everything been alright Kagome?" Her mother asked as she came into the room.

"Yep…just a little tired." Kagome yawned and put her head against the table.

"Well rest for a while then. There's school tomorrow."

"Oh no, I can't go to school tomorrow mum I have to leave as soon as I get the things I need." Kagome got up quickly and made her way to her room.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry mum." Kagome went into her room and searched around for her wallet.

"You need to buy something?"

"Yeah…a few things." Kagome walked out slowly trying to not test her left leg that much yet.

"Kagome! Are you hurt there?" Her mum rushed over to see to Kagome's leg.

"It's nothing at all mum, I'm going to be fine!" Kagome rushed out of the door before her mother could start fussing over her.

---

She sighed and was grateful to enter the air conditioned room. She had FINALLY reached the electronics shop.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes please, where are all the video cameras?"

"This way."

Kagome followed the shop assistant over to the fourth isle. She started to look around until she found six little video cameras; she picked them up and put them onto the counter.

"That would be five thousand yen each thank you." The counter girl smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly back thinking all the while how much more house work she'd have to do after this.

---

"I'm back Shippo." Kagome piled the cameras onto the floor in front of Shippo.

Shippo ran over and cuddled Kagome. "Thank you sooo much Kagome!"

"No problem Shippo." Kagome smiled then made her way outside as she heard Shippo preparing for the next challenge.

---

"Miroku, Miroku please help me out!" Shippo hurried next to Miroku and puppy eyed him as well.

Miroku sighed…he knew that look. "What do you want Shippo?"

"Just your old trick Miroku." Shippo hoped up onto Miroku's shoulder and started to whisper into his ear.

---

"Oh my good landlord. You don't know how dark and demonic your house's aura is!" Miroku shook his head and softly shook the landlord.

"What? There is? Oh sir what should I do?"

"Don't worry lend your house to me for two days and I will be able to purify it."

"Thank you so much sir! How could I repay you?"

"It is ok I do this free of charge." Miroku bowed as the landlord took his little daughter by the hand and left Miroku with his house.

"See that all went well." Shippo smiled as he walked up next to Miroku.

"I still don't think that was the proper thing to do Shippo."

"Oh don't be silly you always do this to get us a house!" Shippo smiled at Miroku before entering the house. Miroku followed slowly behind _I wasn't talking about borrowing the house…I mean free of charge! Even if there isn't a demonic aura._

---

Kagome looked up at the sweet looking house and the crowd of people gathering around it preparing for the third challenge.

"Greetings my fantastic audience and competes and welcome TO THE THIRD AND FINAL CHALLENGE!" Shippo shouted at the top of his voice as he made himself to the highest point in the crowd to let everyone see him. "So we should all be pretty sure how the challenges go already. We have heard about a good relationship built on corporation, trust, bravery and courage but there is one more aspect to a wonderful relationship. Yes, this is the last and final thing that any relationship should have…ROMANCE! What type of love life do you have that doesn't have LOVE?"

Kagome's mouth opened…this didn't sound very pleasing.

"In this challenge the competes will be stuck inside a house for two days. There are what they call video cameras where we look at and we score the two competes after they come back out the one with the best score is the winner of the Shippo Tournaments!" Shippo beamed and the audience clapped.

Kagome was just about the start her daily daydream again when Shippo interfered with it. "Would all competes please make their way to the front."

Kagome's leg had completely healed by now and she tried her best to make her way to the front and not get killed in the crowd. There was pushing, shoving, little kids running around the adult's legs and shouts of encouragement that Kagome took happily.

Kagome sighed heavily as she finally got to the front of the crowd. She looked behind, the crowd had definitely swelled in size and it seemed like a few good villages now.

"Ok well would all competes put down their weapons this last challenge should involve nothing to do with them."

Kagome and Kikyou reluctantly threw down their bows and arrows in a pile. Inuyasha clutched onto his Tetsusaiga like his life depended on it.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou, Kagome and Shippo gave him a good stern look that signalled him to drop immediately.

Inuyasha slowly with a very big hint of sorrow laid his Tetsusaiga gently down on the pile. He then crouched down next to it and stared at it intently.

"Ok, stop the whole gloom thing. You'll live two days without your Tetsusaiga." Kagome bent down and grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and tugged hard.

Inuyasha yelped and screamed until Kagome let go and all three of them were standing in front of the gate to the house inside. Shippo pounced up next to them and smiled he was also holding out onto a TV screen, he clicked it on and waved them to let them in.

Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha slowly pushed open the door and went inside. They were just admiring the cute, little garden that lay in front of them when they heard a click behind them. Kagome turned around sharply.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh wait, no! Don't tell me it is." Kikyou rushed over to the door quickly and tried to open it…it didn't open.

"Why…did they lock the door on us without giving us a key?" Kagome walked over by Kikyou and shrieked over the talk of the crowd and tried to let Shippo hear her talking. "SHIPPO! Where's our keys?"

"You don't get any."

"Wha?"

"You will be locked up in this room for 2 days."

"But…you never told us this. In other words…WE HAVE TO STAY IN HERE AT NIGHT!"

"What did you think? The romance is always at midnight." Kagome could almost see Shippo on the other side with a dreamy look on his face.

"Let us out! We can't stay in the same room with each other." Kikyou was directing this at Kagome of course; she'd just LOVE to stay with Inuyasha.

"Sorry this IS the last task. Anyone that thinks they cannot achieve it can back out now." Shippo's voice could just be heard over the chatter of the crowd.

Kagome and Kikyou gave each other glares and then turned on their heel and headed the way of the house. Inuyasha just sighed and followed after them.

Kagome soon felt better when she stepped inside the house. It was a pretty small and cosy place indeed; the living room was cute, cosy and very tidy. The place was neatly arranged to look homely and it definitely did. Kagome touched the little table set on the floor and wondered where Shippo got the house from. She then opened the door at the back of the room to find she was in a hallway, on one side were two doors and on the other one more door then it lead out to the back where there was…

"HOT SPRING!" Kagome shrieked before she pulled open the half shut door leading to the back and emerged outside. It was beautiful, the place looked foggy from the steam from the spring, there was a fountain looking place and rocks around the spring, lush plants and flowers were around the spring decorating it perfectly. Kagome sighed and let the smell of the spring engulf her, she could feel Kikyou and Inuyasha coming through and looking around them as well. Kagome smiled _maybe this will turn out more of a vacation then a challenge_…she was sooo wrong.

Kikyou moved back to open up the door back into the hall way again with the other two following behind. She travelled down the hallway until she came to the room right at the end, she opened the door to find herself staring into a single toilet cubicle. She closed it slowly and moved on. Kagome opened the next door and found she was in the kitchen; it was another room with a fireplace to cook things in the middle and table sets stacked in a cupboard in a corner. The three moved down until they were at the last room that was located next to the hot spring. It was Inuyasha who opened this one and this one room was like the end of the world.

"There's…" Inuyasha looked in with horror.

"Only…" Kikyou retorted looking back into the hallway to see if they had missed any rooms, they hadn't.

"ONE BEDROOM!" Kagome collapsed onto the ground staring in horror at the small, cute bedroom that had would have to share…

---

Me: Sorry I took so long to update! I had tests and everything, I've finished all my tests expect the Japanese Speaking now so yeah.

Inuyasha: She's a total Japanese-Wanna-Be so you should understand her

Me: Hey!

Inuyasha: But you are!

Me: Now we have two more tricks from the Circus of Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hooray –half spiritedly-

Me: -ignores- Now we have a afterlife experience from Kikyou!

Kikyou: -walks on stage with her soul collectors- Um…these are my soul collectors as you all know –pets one- They help me…collect souls (stating the obvious)

Me: Well go on; tell us about the afterlife that you went to!

Kikyou: Err…I can't remember

Me: What!

Kikyou: You don't remember…

Me: Go to hell!

Kikyou: Been there

Me: Oh yeah…well onto our next trick! Demonic Catwalk!

Sesshomaru: I can't believe I'm being paid for this…

Me: Yes I know I can't believe I got bothered to even pay you all. JUST DO IT!

Sesshomaru: -sigh- -walks up swiftly, stops and does a pose with his claws stretched out-

Me: God…don't scare off my audience! Look sexy like you can Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: -glare- -walks back quickly-

Me: -hiss- We practiced better than this…

Sesshomaru: No in our practise I tried poisoning my brother

Me: Oh yeah…that

Sesshomaru: And he set my boa on fire –glare-

Inuyasha: -snigger- It was practically asking for it, flapping around like that when you were doing your catwalk!

Me: -sigh- Promise we'll do better next chapter. Well that's the end folks! Seeya next chapter and please rate and review for me ;)


	7. Better than you

Me: Ok I know by now every single one of my readers is sharpening their knives and preparing to kill me for an update due millions of years ago. Anyway…to let you all forget about this very, VERY late update I've created more tricks in the Circus of Inuyasha for your entertainment and your entertainment only.

Inuyasha: When she means only your entertainment it's ONLY YOUR entertainment benefits cuz my back is ACHING and I haven't seen anyone bother about that yet.

Me: Ok for our next performance we have Naraku on tips to become an evil ruler of the world!

Naraku: -comes on stage dressed like a clown- What's with the outfit…

Me: True…the big white baboon thing you were would have been even more clownish

Naraku: -ignores- Anyway…tip one into becoming an evil ruler. Kill your most beloved one.

Naraku: Step number two, dedicate the next fifty years of your life into nothingness and secret searching for a powerful gem.

Naraku: Step number three, come out of hiding after your beloved one's reincarnation re enters this world and start trying to kill her all over again.

Naraku: Step number four, get Inuyasha involved.

Me: You can buy Inuyashas at your local supermarket…conditions apply.

Inuyasha: What do you mean you can buy me at your local supermarket! Conditions like having no Kagome around?

Me: No conditions like having an all-you-can-eat-ramen-buffet.

Inuyasha: True…that'll do.

Naraku: This IS still my performance can you not blab in the middle of it! Step…ok now I can't remember what step I was on. Whatever! –walks off angrily-

Me: I have this very bad impression that he'll be on me very, very soon

Kikyou: Very nice guess

Me: Well…up to our next performance today. Kouga's-…

Me: Someone changed my script

Kouga: Err…of COURSE I wouldn't have anything to do with this –innocent puppy eyeing smile-

Me: -glare- Now…what is this new scrip thingy…err Kouga's love for Kagome confession

Me: I thought you already did confess Kouga (and about a million times over)

Kouga: Kagome! My sweet I love you!

Kagome: Inuyasha! My sweet I love you!

Inuyasha: Kikyou! My sweet I love you!

Kikyou: IN-

Kagome: -choking her- No idea what she wants to say! She's a loon everyone. Well enjoy chap 7, Better than you.

---

Kagome sighed she fumbled around the kitchen and found food stored in the cupboards. She set the tables silently feeling Kikyou and Inuyasha's gaze on her. All three sat around the table sets silently and ate their lunch quietly an awkward silence filled the room.

---

"Ok, now behold everyone, the magnificence of this thing." Shippo fumbled around with the portable TV until it switched on and he sat there with a big grin on his face looking at the TV screen. It took five minutes before the crowd got bored.

"Um…Shippo why is it all black with that red beeping light." Someone asked in the crowd.

"Um…maybe it's meant to be like this. Just wait something will turn up." Shippo knocked the TV with his hand and shook it a bit. (the old style way of unfixing the TV XD)

-Flashback

"Ok, well here are the cameras." Kagome said after she put the heavy bag filled with cameras down. "The instructions booklet is in the bag and you just put the cameras where you want them. Well seeya it's very late and I need to get some sleep before I run out of time." Kagome walked away back to her room to get some needed sleep before their little mini-holiday was up.

"Ok…well let's see what we have here." Shippo opened up the bag and took the six cameras and TV out. "So…" He looked curiously at the booklet and then flipped it open. "MY goodness, how long is this thing! Ok…it doesn't seem that hard I guess I'll just put up the cameras without reading this, it just seems like a waste of my time."

Shippo went into the house and with a little difficulty managed to wedge all the cameras in the few main corners of the rooms. He finally hopped down with relief. "That's better…so it's all ready to go."

He left the house to get back to his own room to have a nap…forgetting all about the switch on button on the cameras.

-End of Flashback

"I'm pretty sure…this thing works." Shippo said with a little more uncertainty. He sighed and whammed the TV screen a few more times.

---

"Ok…well what should we do now?" Kagome said after she put her bowl down and looked over at Kikyou and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his fourth bowl of rice. "Inuyasha if you keep eating like that we will run out of food even if we are only here for two days and a night."

"I can't help it! Go put yourself on one of Shippo's training courses." Inuyasha replied in a mouthful of rice and fish.

"Here Inuyasha have my fish." Kikyou leaned forward and gave her fish to Inuyasha.

"Really? Thanks Kikyou!" Inuyasha said spiting a bit of rice onto his table set and lunging down at his food again. Kikyou looked over at Kagome and put on a cute well-you-see-our-differences look. Kagome glared at her.

Kagome stood up and flattened the creases on her skirt. "I'm going to go take a Hot Spring." She then walked out of the kitchen leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou to be.

---

_Stupid woman, I hate it in there where she is! I can't believe I actually am having this competition to get Inuyasha…life is such a bitch these days. But this hot spring really is refreshing…_ Kagome sighed and slide lower into the depths of the hot spring, feeling the water level rise just below her neck and above her chest.

She felt the stir of the water and the splash of someone entering the water next to her. She looked over to find Kikyou sliding into the water beside her.

"I thought you were with Inuyasha." Kagome commented feeling surprised at her own sudden prickliness.

"Yeah I was, just he said he was tired and he kinda napped off in the kitchen. So I decided to come and join my enemy in a nice hot spring." Kikyou smiled coldly at Kagome which sent a shiver down her spine.

"That was very thoughtful of you…" Kagome smiled but her smile seemed to not enter the I'm-perfect-your-not-so-I-can-cold-smile-at-you category like Kikyou's did.

"Remember Kagome…Inuyasha is still mine." Kikyou smiled her smile again before she got out of the hot spring and went to get changed.

---

When Kagome got back into the house she found Kikyou and Inuyasha in the living room chatting.

"So…what are you two talking about?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and carefully butt herself into their conversation.

"Oh nothing much just how good ramen tastes." Inuyasha commented not noticing the friction the girls glares where causing.

"Yes…it's a very interesting topic." Kikyou replied sweetly.

"Well if you like it that much Inuyasha I'll remember to buy you a lot next time I go back." Kagome spun around to Inuyasha again and said just as sweetly.

"Oh really? Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled. _One point to me…_Kagome thought in her head her smile broadening.

"Well let's all have some tea and spend some quality time with each other." Kikyou got up slowly and went to fetch some tea from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha…well, I just wanted to ask. With the contest and everything…whoever wins well, what will you do? Truly accept them as your new girlfriend and well…dump the other one?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…that would be right." Inuyasha replied with his leg up scratching one of his ears not really paying that much attention to the way Kagome stiffened and her hands clenched.

"I'm back everyone." Kikyou said and she knelt down next to Inuyasha setting down to making tea. Kikyou looked up at Kagome and met Kagome's serious looking brown eyes.

_The competition has just begun…_The two girls seemed to utter aloud in unison.

"Tea's ready everyone!" Kikyou suddenly said and set tea down in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well come on Inuyasha let's go dip in the hot spring together." Kagome offered with a smile, _Don't you just love this plan that I thought up when I was in the hot spring Inuyasha?_ Inuyasha nearly dropped his tea in shock.

"Wha…wha! You want me to bath with you?!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"Well I don't see any harm. I'll come too." Kikyou interjected sweetly. Kagome could feel a huge twitch coming up, _I need to try harder that Kikyou is right on my heel. I need some private time with Inuyasha to be able to gain him in this one._

"Well what are we all waiting for let's go." Kikyou and Kagome said together before grabbing Inuyasha by the hand and starting to drag him out to the hot spring. _THIS is just the beginning…_

---

"Um…girls are you sure? Seriously this isn't a very good idea." Inuyasha said quite loudly sitting in the garden a long way apart from where the hot spring was.

"What could go wrong?" Kagome asked with a hint of humour. "All that's happening is we'll bathe together."

"Definitely nothing could go wrong here Inuyasha." Kikyou added straight away.

"The fact that I'll see you two na-." Inuyasha began before he was interrupted by both girls.

"Turn around for a second Inuyasha." They said smiling but their eyes were saying what-did-you-think-we-wanted-you-to-do-big-pervert.

"Oh…" Inuyasha commented briefly before spinning around. He heard the rustling of cloths and then the splash of people entering the spring.

"Well aren't you coming." Kagome made hand signs for Inuyasha to come in.

"Err…" Inuyasha was blushing hotter than he could remember he ever had in his life. _Have these two girls finally cracked it and turned into nutcases or something?_

"Oh you silly, we won't look." Kagome turned around and Kikyou did the same. Inuyasha really didn't want to get in the hot spring but it looked like if he didn't he'd be their dinner tonight. He quickly got changed and jumped into the hot spring. All the three had to wear now were three mere towels.

_Yes, this is going good…_Kagome smiled sweetly and played with the water.

_It seems fate want me to win…_Kikyou smoothed out her wet hair.

_This is great, I can feel something bad is going to happen soon…_Inuyasha thought putting on a very forced smile.

_Time to hit a few boundaries and see how I go_, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and added sweetly "Remember that time when Kouga took me and you were all worried."

'Yeah…" Inuyasha's smile started to twist and vanish.

"Well remember how Kouga always kept saying that I was his appointed wife. Hahaha, silly of him he knows very well I'm **your** appointed wife."

"You are…" Inuyasha said softly, _plus he **still does** call you his wife Kagome._

"Oh, remember that time when we were travelling together Inuyasha." Kikyou added moving closer to Inuyasha. "And I tripped and we ended up kissing."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha's smile seemed to vanish completely, _that was fifty years ago Kikyou._

"Oh and remember that time when I had nearly died in that fire." Kagome added a tad loudly as if she was forcing it out. "And you ended up crying when you found out we were saved."

"Yeah…wait! I was not crying!" Inuyasha replied quickly but he noticed the two girls weren't exactly interesting in knowing if he had cried then or not. They seemed to be both in a trance, edging ever so closely to Inuyasha with this fixed smile on their face.

"Err…Kikyou? Um…Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to back away but he was already at the edge of the hot spring.

"Inuyasha…you love me right?" Kikyou and Kagome said again in unison. They stopped in their trance to continue to advance on Inuyasha to glare at each other for a moment. _This is the one and only chance I'm going to get to escape!_ Inuyasha dived through the gap between Kikyou and Kagome and madly dog paddled his way to the bank of the hot spring and ran out of it at full speed.

It was only when Inuyasha had gotten into the hallway did he remember he left his cloths outside. "Oh god…what else can happen wrong?" (I guess a lot more if your name's Inuyasha and I am a happy pill addict author…which I am by the way)

"Inuyasha, you forgot to take your cloths." Kagome came up into the hallway dripping water and…wearing her towel too.

"Well thank you…but don't you think you should have come here with your cloths on first." Inuyasha snatched the cloths and hurriedly ran for the bedroom.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't need to run away this is going to happen sooner or later." Kagome smiled reaching the door.

Inuyasha hurriedly slammed the door shut and slid down it in relief. _I choose later thank you very much._

---

"There you are Inuyasha. Dinner's ready so sit down I'm just setting it." Kikyou said when Inuyasha finally decided to come out from hiding in the bedroom. Kagome was putting soup in a bowl while Kikyou was setting out the cutlery. Inuyasha sighed _why couldn't them two just get along well like that this wouldn't all be so complicated._

"Dinner's ready Inuyasha!" Kagome called and she sat behind a table.

"Thank you for your food." All three of them said in unison.

---

Kagome yawned. "Ok…I'm tired, Inuyasha bed time?"

_Why are you asking me…_Inuyasha was twitching terribly hard expecting a very, **very** bad night.

"No, I'm not tired Kagome. Why don't you go and sleep first?" Inuyasha smiled and pretended to be interested in the floor while he fought off a yawn…it had been a very long day.

"Oh…well. I really do need a nap and all…" Kagome began but Kikyou butted in.

"Oh that's good, you go ahead Kagome. I'll clean up here then." Kikyou smiled coldly and just to make sure she pissed Kagome off enough she moved closer to Inuyasha…which made him flinch.

"Nope I'm ok. I guess I'm not tired anymore." Kagome completely stood up at that moment if anyone looked they'd be able to see her dark aura. She walked right up to Inuyasha and sat beside him and just **somehow** her hand **accidentally** fell onto Inuyasha's. "It's nice of you to volunteer to clean the table Kikyou, I'll just have a little chat with Inuyasha now."

---

Inuyasha pulled the futon out and set it up. What had just happened in the kitchen was too much for a young hanyou. He could still hear the row going on even if it was a wall apart.

-Flashback

"I'm glad to help you Kagome." Kikyou got up and took a table set with the dirty plates on top. She then made this **very** exaggerated fall and the table set just **happened** to fall into Kagome's lap and spill her with leftovers.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger. She stood up and looked at Kikyou in the eye.

"What was what?" Kikyou stood up too with a mocking look in her eye. "I accidentally fell and tipped the leftovers on you."

"Come off it a blind man would have known that was no accident."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Kikyou, I know what you're on but don't use any **dirty** tricks."

"Dirty? DIRTY! ARE YOU CALLING ME DIRTY WOMAN!"

"Oh come off it. You're made of dirt what else can I call you?"

"Why you-"

"Ok um…I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said but the two girls didn't notice in their word throwing at each other and their intense glares, so Inuyasha quietly crept out of the room before he got involved in this matter.

-End of Flashback

Inuyasha sighed it seemed the two girls had decided to call it quits for now. He was just deciding to go to the bathroom when the door opened and the two girls came in. Kagome had her uniform in a bundle and was wearing her sleeping kimono. Kikyou was wearing her normal kimono and seemed to be very put off.

"So…you two ok now?" Inuyasha asked with a nervous laugh.

"Not really…" Kikyou said as she rolled her futon out.

_I guess that's the signal for me to stay out of this…_Inuyasha rolled into his futon quietly and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha since you are doing training with Shippo you have some of my food for tomorrow because I bet you're still hungry." Kagome got up and was moving her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up in his futon happy to get more food and smiled at Kagome. Kagome was nearly there when Kikyou suddenly stuck her leg out a little from under her futon and made Kagome slip, she fell forward bracing herself and…

"Omgsh…" Kikyou stared wide eyed at Kagome on top of Inuyasha their lips stuck together. Kagome quickly got off her blush seemed to be able to burn.

"Err…yeah eat Inuyasha." Kagome got up, slipped and held herself on an odd angle. Got up again and rushed back over to her futon.

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and felt them burning…_Am I really that bastardly two-timer they think I am? Do I really love Kikyou…?_

---

It was very late at night and Inuyasha had been sleeping well when he felt something against his back. First he ignored it for a while until he felt something grow wet. He turned over to see Kagome there her eyes were glistening in the dull moonlight coming through the window and Inuyasha could make out that she had been crying.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated.

"You…you, you won't leave me right?" Kagome's voice was croaky and soft and she kept stumbling over her words.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha seemed concerned now.

"I had a dream Inuyasha…" Kagome was shaking all over and she seemed to have started to cry again.

"What was it about?" Inuyasha was starting to get worried Kagome didn't seem ok.

"You left me Inuyasha, Kikyou won and you left me Inuyasha. I never saw you again; I loved you still Inuyasha but I never got to see you again." Kagome uttered the words before she started to sob again. "I never want Inuyasha to leave me…never."

"I won't leave you Kagome." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed and moved forward pushing Kagome into a hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep seconds later.

_This girl…sometimes she's really annoying and rough. But other times…you just can't get enough of her._ Inuyasha smiled and let Kagome lay her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and soon was sound asleep as well.

---

"Good Morning." Inuyasha said as if sat down roughly in the kitchen. His back ached from that uncomfortable position hugging Kagome all night.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." Kikyou said it seemed she hadn't noticed they had been sleeping together that night.

Kagome started to eat slowly while Inuyasha gulped down his share like a starved child. Kikyou picked at her food moodily.

"Inuyasha what happened last night." Kikyou asked suddenly looking up at Inuyasha.

_So she noticed…I guess you couldn't blame her. We were kinda sleeping embraced together._ Inuyasha set down his bowl and looked up at Kikyou. "Nothing Kikyou."

"How can you say that though I saw it all you were hugging her!" Kikyou's voice rose higher and higher while she talked.

"It was nothing Kikyou."

"Inuyasha…do you really love me?" Inuyasha could see the tears well up in Kikyou's eyes.

"…" He was sure he could say yes of course I love you Kikyou. But he couldn't it was even a shock to him…he couldn't.

"You love her don't you, you love Kagome!" Kikyou stood up and stared down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything he just kept eating not knowing which girl he really did love…or maybe both.

"Can you hear me from in there?!" Shippo shouted his voice was faintly heard from inside the kitchen.

Kagome got out of the kitchen quickly and advanced to the fence. "Yes Shippo?"

"Well…Kagome the TV didn't work. So…hehe, I guess you two tie in this tournament. Plus there's a good side of this! You guys get to come out early." Shippo said with little timidly.

"Then…why didn't you just let us out yesterday." Kagome's voice rose…there was something fishy going on.

"Hehe…well you three could still enjoy yourselves while you're at it."

"…" Kagome's face flushed, her eyes popped and she grounded her teeth. _In other words I was stuck in a house with Kikyou…FOR NOTHING! You wait Shippo I'll kill you for this one!_

Kagome put on a fake sweet voice. "We will be out there soon Shippo just wait while I call the others." Kagome heard the lock turn meaning Shippo had unlocked them and she went back inside to call the others.

"We can go outside now. Shippo is waiting for us." Kagome smiled sweetly into the room where Kikyou was still glaring at Inuyasha. The three made their way out, Kikyou still pretty stoned.

---

"KAGOME!" Shippo clung onto Kagome. "I missed you!"

Kagome smiled not replying still kinda pissed at what Shippo had put her through.

"Ok well I just need to announce something." Shippo jumped off and went back to the crowd. "I announce the Shippo Tournaments a TIE!" Shippo smiled and waved at the guests. The audience sighed in relief and disappointment.

Kikyou looked away with an angry look on her face still uncertain what happened yesterday night. "Well I will be setting off. With all this commotion Naraku will find this place sooner or later. I have to go." She turned on her heel and left without another word. Inuyasha looked down guiltily at the ground and tried to act normal.

"I guess that was a very big waste of time…and energy." Kagome sighed and collapsed onto her bed. "Remind me to NEVER take another piece of Shippo's advice…especially if it has anything to do with latest technology and instructions."

---

Me: I have finished everyone. I know sue me for such an off putting ending. What I figured was though if I let Kagome win Kikyou fans will kill me. If I let Kikyou win Kagome supporters will murder me and if I made Inuyasha gay I'd commit suicide. So…in the end I did some calculating and the one that threatened my life the least was to make it a tie. Also it was a very Rumiko Takahashi type ending stuck in the middle, abrupt, sudden and…ok sue me for tying it. BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED! People on the run wanted me shot and killed if I went one way or the other I put my life on the line of this story XD (a little exaggerated…a little? –cough-)

Inuyasha: …hentai

Me: Oh yeah that reminds me! XD This chap was just a little perverted.

Inuyasha: …a little?

Me: Well compared to a lot more. I managed to keep it in hand and T rated though

Inuyasha: Thank goodness

Me: I'm controlled able thank you very much! I'm no pervert!?!?

Inuyasha: …-grabs voodoo doll- -poke-

Me: -manic laugh- We will now finish work and go home

Inuyasha: Omgsh…never done anything this fun!

Me: Inuyasha is pwnful

Kagome: Let me have a go!

Me: Kagome is pretty

Kikyou: I'll try

Me: And Kikyou owns Inuyasha

Kagome: -freezes-

Kikyou: You still don't have the brains Kagome

Inuyasha: WORKS ENDED EVERYONE SCAT! –runs out door before Kagome and Kikyou can start asking him again-

Me: Ok ;) thank you all for your support towards this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you! Love you all (in a friendly way where are you thinking XD) and will miss you all and hopefully see everyone around in some other of my stories. Seeya everyone and hope for the best maybe in a few days time you'll review for one of my other stories if I haven't died in a tragic accident by then (which concerns a rabid Kikyou supporter and a Kagome supporter ganging up on me) For those readers that prefer reading completed stories so that they aren't cliffhanging there. Well I'm done! Please review again for me! After you've read the story, when you're reading it give me your advice and your support! I appreciate it all and will keeping appreciating the support I get from my readers, so goodbye for now!


End file.
